Trigun 2
by The x Battousai
Summary: i dunno what to put here yet.....when i think of it i'll write it here


A/N: this is my first fic and I'm new at this whole Fan fiction thing so DONT judge me, please. Sorry if some are missed Spelled Words I Lost my Spell Check.  
  
  
  
  
Darkstar (me)-Vash  
  
Bebop-Wolfwood  
  
Lindall-Legato  
  
Kallero-Knives  
  
Kendra Luehr-Meryl   
  
Linus-Milly (but male)  
  
::words::=Action

words=Thinking

*******************************************************************************************************************************

Darkstar: So Kallero and Lindall have survived, huh?

Bebop: Yup.

Linus: We have to do something!

Darkstar: Yea. We Have to Find a Saloon!

Bebop: ::Hits Darkstar on the back of the head:: Shut Up, no we don't.

Darkstar: ::holds Head:: OWW. That hurts, you didn't have to do that you know.

Bebop: I know, I just felt like it ^.^

Darkstar: -_-

Linus: I am a little hungry. ::Stomach Growls::

Kendra Luehr: I think all of us are. 

Everyone: ::Stomach Growls::

Bebop: First we have to find a town.

Darkstar: But the nearest one is 500 isles from here.

Linus:  ;_; NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ::falls onto the ground and folds up into a ball and Cries::

Everyone but Linus: -_-

***2 Hours Later***

Linus: ::Stops Crying:: I think I hear something

Everyone but Linus: What?

Linus: ::Sees a Squirrel Run by:: A SQUIRREL ::RUNS AFTER IT::

Everyone but Linus: -_- SIGH

***30 Min Later***

Linus: ::Comes back from chasing The Squirrel::

Darkstar: Did you catch it?

Linus: YUP ^_^. ::Holds up Squirrel:: I named Him Patrick

Patrick: .

Bebop: YAY now we can cook him and eat him!!!

Linus: O.O. U want to eat Patrick.

Everyone But Linus: YES!!!!!!

Linus: ;_;.

Kendra Luehr: NO don't cry, we don't want to eat him, right guys.

Bebop: AWWW Man ::Puts away Fork and Knife::

Darkstar: Guess we have to get to the next town if we can't eat Patrick. ::Glares at Linus::

Linus: Stop Glaring at me!!!!  

Darkstar: I can glare at you if I want.

Linus: No you cant.

Darkstar: Yes I can.

Kendra Luehr: Guys Stop Fighting.

Linus: He started it.

Darkstar: No, you did Bitch.

Linus: I AM NOT A FEMALE DOG. ASSWIPE.

Darkstar: MOTHER FUCKER.

Linus: FAGGOT

Darkstar and Linus: ::start fighting::

Kendra Luehr: Guys stop fighting.

Darkstar and Linus: ::stop::

Darkstar: you know you punch like a girl.

Linus: ;_; NO I DONT!!!! ::Starts Crying::

Kendra Luehr: Great....... -_-. Thanks a lot Darkstar.

Darkstar: It's not my fault he punches like a girl.

Linus: I DO NOT. ::Continues to Cry::

Darkstar: Yes you d

Kendra Luehr: ::puts Hands over Darkstar's Mouth:: NO YOU DONT.

Darkstar: ::spits on Kendra Luehr Hands::

Kendra Luehr: ::Takes hands off of Darkstar's mouth:: EWWWWW ::wipes them on Bebop::

Bebop: Meh.

***2 1/2 later***

Linus: ::stops crying::

Everyone but Linus: FINALLY

Bebop: now lets get to town all ready.

Everyone: ::starts walking towards the town::

*****************************************************************************************************************************

Lindall: SO thirsty ::Falls on ground::

Kallero: No, don't fall on the Ground ::Starts Kicking Lindall::

Lindall: Ur Kicking won't make me get up faster you know. -_-

Kallero: ::Stops Kicking: I know I'm just bored. ^_^

Lindall: ::Gets up:: We have to find a Town.

Kallero: And where would we find the next town?

Lindall: Uhhhhhhh I don't really know, Dont u have a map?

Kallero: I thought u had it. I gave it to you 400 Isles Back!!!!

Lindall: I didn't think we needed it so I threw it away. ^.^'''''

Kallero: YOU THREW AWAY OUR MAP,  I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!! .

Lindall: Sorry Master.

Kallero: YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!! ::Starts Punching  Lindall::

Lindall: Stop it, it hurts. 

Kallero: ::Stops::

Lindall: Thank you, Master.

Kallero: Dont Call me Master, It sounds Gross.-_-

Lindall: Sorry Mast.. I mean Kallero

Kallero Thank you.

Lindall: NOW ONWARDS TO THE TOWN. ::starts Power Walking towards the Town::

Kallero: -_-" why his he my main henchman meh ::starts following Lindall::

*******************************************************************************************************************************

A/N: There Chapter 1 is Finished I know its a bit short but hey its C 1. SO REVIEW!!!!!!!


End file.
